


画地为牢

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Comics), Earth 3 - Fandom, Foerver Evil event, New 52 - Fandom
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>专注心塞一百年</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 专注心塞一百年

（夜枭/夜翼，NC-17）

 

 

注意：SUPER WOMAN'S POV

 

 

这是理查德·格雷森被我活捉的第三天。

他像个弃婴一样毫无还手之力，有气无力地等着我们的发落。

我看过许许多多关于他的录像，也或多或少从夜枭那个吝啬鬼口里撬出了一些关于理查德的故事。哦，催人泪下的故事。两个惹人喜爱的小家伙都有一个楚楚可怜的身世，以及格雷森家族祖传的灵秀身手。有时候我会觉得，夜枭被他吸引不光是因为他天资聪颖，而是因为他像只叽叽喳喳的鹦鹉一样娇憨，对夜枭那种堪比亲生儿子的愚忠成了他最致命的弱点。

夜枭喜欢他是因为他讨人喜欢。容我说一句，托马斯·韦恩是个冷血混蛋,对男人和女人都是极尽所能地榨取利用价值,在他眼里人人都分三六九等,比他弱小的被他拿正眼看一看就说明离死不远了。猫头鹰，丧门星，比起骂人话更像是诅咒。托马斯只信任阿福，阿福乃是他人生中的第一个导师，意图教会他心狠手辣，托马斯对此的态度是:从善如流.他不久邂逅了年少的明星格雷森,遂效法之，托马斯迅速赢得了男孩的信任，犯罪辛迪加的一手遮天让他的操纵没有碰到任何阻拦。除了他自己的愚蠢和一心想报复他的小丑（仍然算在他自己的愚蠢内）——不过那又是另外一个故事了。

托马斯此刻大概正得意洋洋，光从他嘴角微微翘起的纹路就能猜出理查德一定被他说服接受了他的条款，现下这个不可一世的混蛋已经粗暴地把被撕开面纱的夜翼纳入他的幕僚，才不管当事人的真实意图是怎样。我注意到终极人命人给理查德打了一针安定，这孩子筋疲力尽的面孔终于跌入昏睡，一动不动让他嘴角干涸的血迹更显眼。我得说，以终极人的简单头脑，他也算看在夜枭的面子上稍微注意分寸了，不然终极人直接一拳把理查德揍晕也无不可，只是弄醒要花些功夫，且得到的还不一定是个完整的理查德，塌陷的地方或许是脑子，或许是某根骨头。其实，就算他真的结结实实挨下终极人一拳，就算他鼻梁骨眉骨粉碎性骨折，还不是比被包进五个礼物盒的那位完整多了。唔，这种推心置腹的玩笑不宜当着托马斯的面说。

我溜进牢房看他纯属好奇，这种好奇就好比是一个人你生前对他毫无热情，他却横死在你面前，接着又活生生地被制成某种昏迷不醒的俊美的标本，孤苦伶仃地给摆在标本陈列室里供人认领。任何人哪怕有一丝好奇的天性，纵使没有半点同情心，也会对他兴趣大增，想要一睹究竟。我端详着理查德的脸，毫无疑问，这张脸的五官跟惨死的那一位长得一模一样，最滑稽的是，连昏睡时的神情也和那具冰冷的残尸如出一辙。

不知道托马斯盯着这位理查德盯久了会不会骇得尿裤子，毕竟，利爪小朋友被大卸五块有他一半的责任。

利爪的厉鬼应该，也必须应该这么做的。厉鬼普遍逻辑混淆，但是鉴于他们都乐于纠缠生前最痴迷的人事物，不把活人全逼疯不撒手，夜枭如果不成为利爪冤魂的下一个牺牲品，实在说不过去。

“托马斯，你为什么不来救我，你理应对我负责……托马斯，你毁了我的一生，害了我的双亲把我编织成你的同类，你又把我推向小丑……你背叛了我，你蒙骗了我，你大言不惭地乞求我的原谅。”

“不，不是这样的，我不是你口中那样的人，理查德，你听我说，不！”

想象一下，这将是多么精彩的对白啊！夜枭将被迫与他的虚伪，他的胆怯对质，他一生最大的失败和梦魇将拷问他卑贱的灵魂。宾果！能见到一个脸色煞白，两股战战，结结巴巴的夜枭，世上哪有比这更大的乐子。

……可惜托马斯是块油盐不进的钢板。托马斯是个比一毛不拔的铁公鸡更下流，比假慈悲的嫖客更无耻，比黑亮亮的撬棒更僵化的咕咚咕咚冒脏水的混蛋。

我想，托马斯从一开始就吃定了格雷森的厉鬼不会把这笔账算在他的头上（哦，我都替小丑感到不平）。这伪君子果真撞见了投不了胎的利爪“冤魂”，而他延续了那一贯的布施般的发号施令，一腔假仁假义诱劝鬼魂替他出生入死。他这辈子都会为自己对格雷森的影响力沾沾自喜！他将理所当然地在军功章上钉上理查德的心，理所当然地满足于自己那毁掉了理查德的爱。他还可以趁机义正言辞、痛心疾首地声称，利爪这辈子唯一一次正确的反抗，乃是他命丧黄泉的根源，一击摧毁利爪所有独立的信念，让利爪再一次变得一无所有，孤苦又卑贱。那倒霉鬼就是成了鬼了他都不放过，成了鬼还要被他拽出来再粉身碎骨一次，利爪的一生全被他玩弄于股掌之间。

托马斯的虚伪和懦弱，格雷森的愚蠢与鲁莽，二者牢不可破，相得益彰。他简直是天造地设的一对。

要我说，甘愿为托马斯这种下流胚出生入死的人，能是什么货色？除非是有心理疾病，否则“格雷森”也演不出这样的好戏。为了夜枭的谎言，厉鬼咬咬牙借尸还魂，僵尸拖着被蛆叮得臭气熏天的身子从坟墓里摇摇晃晃地爬出来——瞧，他就是用同样的说辞哄骗夜翼格雷森的，我半点儿没猜错。

理查德这个可悲的蠢货，从来不知道自己的价值。他就像个畸形的胎儿，非在袋鼠爸爸的羊水里寻找温暖和爱，要不然就哭天抢地活不下去了。他崇拜托马斯像乞儿崇拜国王，马戏团大象崇拜驯兽师，鸽子崇拜笼子。为了争取托马斯的注意力，他可以光着屁股绕白宫高唱国歌高抬腿跑步三圈。自从托马斯跟我有了关系之后，他就变得越来越垂头丧气，越来越爱赌咒发誓。后来因为托马斯那愚蠢得不能再愚蠢的自以为是，理查德获悉了父母死亡的真相。他对托马斯的狂信和热恋就像一面苦苦支撑的破屋顶，终于承受不了狂风骤雨的猛锤，轰地一声坍塌倒毙。

哦，顺带一提，他那黯淡的人生也跟着坍塌了。

托马斯最最愚蠢，最最迟钝的地方在于，他没做任何事情来弥补或掩饰他先前的愚蠢。一旦他意识到信任危机已经造成，他就该立即屁滚尿流地跪在理查德脚下，对他摇尾乞怜：“哦我的心肝宝贝小理查德，我爱你我愿为你做任何事。”诸如此类，再辅以当然是伪造来诬陷格雷森夫妇的种种细节，种种自己不得已才动手的控诉、痛哭、忏悔，以及必要时的拥吻，适宜的爱抚，甚至把半强迫的性爱当作棍棒后的胡萝卜（我才不信理查德对托马斯没有半点非分之想呢。）——以上任意一条危机公关处理都有可能使理查德软化，至少会让那个蠢货狠狠地犹豫一番。他会假装自己相信托马斯的鬼话，他会努力唤起往日的情意绵绵，毕竟他早已被训练得随时愿意相信托马斯的任何鬼话，他的人生哲理就是不顾一切地去证明托马斯是对的。

现在你们知道了，其实托马斯控制人心的办法很简单，就是驯服那些比他更可悲的受虐狂，再持之以恒地虐待他们，等他们终于被自己对托马斯的忠心耿耿感动得热泪盈眶时，夜枭的目的就达到了。

换做我是格雷森，我会直接干掉夜枭，挖出他的舌头，省得他白费口舌。他的任何自相矛盾的举动都令我发笑，理查德则让我捧腹，他们的人生就像小儿麻痹症患者在纸上的涂鸦一样荒谬而愚蠢。

哈，说了那么多，让我们把目光回到这个世界的理查德。

我们的这个理查德看上去和过去的老朋友理查德大相径庭，实则换汤不换药。这个理查德人生的重心除了这个世界的布鲁斯·韦恩以外，还有“正义”。可惜，后者在天平上的重量似乎比他自欺欺人以为的要轻。我当然不可能听错，在夜枭与夜翼的谈判中，理查德原本立场坚定，这脆弱的伪装一经托马斯抛出“蝙蝠侠已死”就分崩离析。作为夜翼他可以辩解说，“卧底”不失为履行正义的另一种方式。请注意，在他无法确切得知布鲁斯·韦恩还能大摇大摆地进出韦恩企业之前，“投靠”托马斯的龌龊想法可从来没挤进过他高尚的大脑。我知道，有些事情这个世界的英雄是不屑于做的，他们对把自己的手弄脏怕得要死。必须由蝙蝠侠本人给他打电话下才有可能让他不情不愿地跟他的蝙蝠爸爸说再见。当然啦，一封蝙蝠侠的讣告也可以达到同等效果。托马斯再蠢，在这件事情上他还是保持了足够的狡猾。

距离药效已经过了10分钟，格雷森已然昏睡沉沉，我看即使猛扇他的脸颊也无法将他唤醒，非超能力者催眠状态下的麻木不仁是他们最致命的弱点。我饶有兴趣地抚摸他罗姆人的颧骨，感受掌下被汗水和血滴粘腻的皮肤。这个黑头发的吉卜赛人并不是没有筹码，可惜他和他的同位体一样是个十足的蠢货。

他大可不必让自己沦落到这步田地。他一心想走出蝙蝠侠的阴影，如果他当真走出来了，他今天根本不会出现在这里。本质上，他一直都是蝙蝠侠随叫随到的小跟班，替蝙蝠侠受罪的倒霉蛋。他想助蝙蝠侠一臂之力，结果沦为约束蝙蝠侠的一枚定时炸弹。*

这个没有任何超能力，也没有任何头脑的普通人只能眼睁睁看着自己被绑在椅子上，什么也做不了，忍受着悔恨与自责、愤怒与恐慌轮番侵蚀心脏，消磨所剩无几的意志。而这还不是最可怕的，最可怕的部分还没到呢，我凝视着那张在噩梦中频频皱眉，牙关紧咬的脸。你现在仅仅是在等待未来，你对未来将会有多可怕还毫无概念。


	2. Chapter 2

“理查德。”

理查德没有回答。

“我是来检验你的忠心的。”

一阵悉悉簌簌后，镣铐“叮”的一声跌落在地。

“你确实知道，”理查德终于开腔， “我不是你那个世界的理查德。”

“没错。”夜枭的声音像被宣判故障的机器一样戛然而止，我几乎能听见他脑子里的那声“吱嘎”。与此同时，另一种与此前完全不同的悉悉簌簌声也闯入我的耳膜，我开始想象夜枭的猫头鹰腰带和夜翼的裤子哪个更容易脱下来。“但这不妨碍……”

“你无法取代蝙蝠侠，我也无意取代利爪的位置。”理查德听上去差点咬到自己的舌头，然后他又陷入了沉默。

除了窃听频道里变得更为粗重的呼吸，这两个人什么都没泄露。是夜枭先弄出了响动，他轻轻地，有点含糊不清地说：“迪克。”

回应他的只有窒息般的死寂。

托马斯抛出他循循善诱的腔调，那种腔调让我想撕裂他的喉管，我只是再也不想听见那种声音了。

“迪克，布鲁斯会怎么做？”

“迪克，你希望布鲁斯怎么做？”

“我能让你梦想成真。”

我想我无法再听下去。

……

他无法睁开眼睛去看。苯巴比妥钠让他眼球震颤个不停，喉头像被攥住一样干涩。那张熟悉的脸慢慢凑近，拍了拍他的背，迪克剧烈地咳嗽起来，手指在皮肤上的滑动就像呵气一样轻柔。

夜翼一个激灵从椅子上用力仰起头来，他大口喘着气，鼻间是浓浓的芳香剂的味道。股间的凉意让迪克意识到自己浑身上下一丝不挂，而这不是某个红头罩开的恶劣玩笑。行凶者全副武装，全套沉甸甸的银灰猫头鹰行头，低头吻着他的耳朵，对他喃喃了什么，但是迪克一个字也没有听清楚。

他不愿意继续沉默下去，一张开嘴微微发苦的舌尖立刻被含住，

“迪克，看着我。”

他忘了自己要怎么反驳，控告、呵斥、嘲讽、谩骂怎么编排都不对劲。他意识到这些话一旦讲出来，那些词义就会变得懒洋洋的，沾染了调情的意味……他干脆缄默到底。

托马斯像是终于想起自己身上的装甲有多笨重碍事，他解开猫头鹰纹样的腰带，那根金属粗条落在地上的发出一声脆响，迪克说服自己夜枭解除随身军火库是一个有利信号。他至少不用担心托马斯会诗兴大发地割下他的一小片组织，或者在他的关节上拴一枚小巧的炸弹。自嘲让他振奋起来，竭力回想着上一次醒来的时间。是晚上，还是下午？除了芳香剂，他还吸入了什么，或许夜枭根本不屑于用药物控制他的意识，或许那只是托马斯的古龙水的味道……他被囚禁在密封的瞭望塔的某个房间里，迪克对此还怀有希望。

托马斯是操纵人心的大师，托马斯能像蜘蛛一样织网然后把他的猎物收进绳索。布鲁斯也擅长这么做，而且布鲁斯对身边最亲近的他也会这么做……迪克努力把布鲁斯驱逐出脑子，集中精力对付夜枭带给他的新挑战。他的四肢百骸舒服得发出喀喇喀喇的响声，亚硝酸异戊酯造成的视觉迷眩让托马斯的轮廓更柔和，更年青，托马斯左眼的那道伤疤也模糊起来，托马斯的身体散发着一种他常常在夜巡时所渴望的温暖。

迪克咬着腮帮子让自己不走漏声音，他恍惚觉得托马斯大约已经停止吻他，转而对他光裸的脊背和别的他提都不想提的地方做起文章。他的裤子早就褪掉了，膨胀的快感随热流涌入他的心脏，又被温和地泵入跳动的各处内脏。

他甚至可以清晰地感觉到括约肌的放松，他不知道那是亚硝酸酯的作用还是手指的作用，抑或两者皆有。

如果他平常不是老想着布鲁斯，老在回味布鲁斯的每一个用词和眼神，如果他不是常常苦恼于布鲁斯的暗示……也许布鲁斯的影像就不会那么迅速地切入他的脑海，夜枭也不会露出那种他所不乐见的笑容。

托马斯还没赢。但是托马斯正在离胜利越来越近。托马斯掰开他的腿，他撇过头尽量不去看托马斯非常漂亮的蓝眼睛。

迪克苦涩地幻想着自己正在按揉酸楚不已的太阳穴，假装自己正在跟芭芭拉或者罗伊或者任何人下棋，可惜他快要全盘输掉，他像个青春期的男生一样焦虑而烦躁得只想逃跑。哦，托马斯会说他只是不敢承认自己的欲望。他的大腿随着托马斯的动作而震动，他松松垮垮地迎合着托马斯的索取，对方强壮坚实的肌肉紧贴着他的胸脯，他最后一丝想要伤害对方的欲望都被荷尔蒙的高热所蒸发。

如果我敢开口说话，迪克想，可是我并不想侮辱他。

他挣扎着不向轻松而湿润的肉体愉悦妥协，虽然肉体本身一点意义也没有，他还是固执地坚持着。托马斯只是托马斯，他甚至感觉不到肉体被撕开、被入侵产生任何痛苦，比起他经历过的别的，这连痛苦都不算。他的脑子快要炸裂了。

布鲁斯。他痛苦地撞上回忆的阀门，不让更久远的温暖席卷他的思维。布鲁斯。他唯一想要回避的，唯一想要依赖的都是这个名字。

夜枭再度开口时换了一种语气，而迪克只能在内心祈求他能少说一个字就少说一个字。他那副腔调使迪克眼前浮现出富豪托马斯·韦恩的身形，在这个画面中他扯松了他的象征庄严的领带……托马斯·韦恩放下他的傲慢，变身谦逊可靠的成年男人试图打动他，撬开他的嘴。他按在迪克背上的手——虽然那背是赤裸的。

“迪克，你知道我绝不会让你一个人面对这一切的。”他低柔地絮说，如慈父，如情人，像抚慰一个永远地成为了孤儿的孩子，按住男孩瑟瑟发抖的肩将其纳入怀中。

他想起无数个夜晚，那黑黢黢的披风裹挟着腥咸的空气向他张开怀抱，凯夫拉布料在收拢的刹那亲吻他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇在他年幼的时候轻轻触碰布鲁斯的额头和鬓角……成年后，距他一步之遥，伸手就可以碰到。

托马斯那生了锈的回忆这时也划过一丝火光，他看见了年青的理查德映着烛火、带着泪痕的脸。他很想摸摸男孩的头，可是再也办不到了。

“这不就是你最大的心愿？和我一起面对所有困难，一起冒险，我们无坚不摧，我们不需要别人，我们一起对抗全世界……”

他把脸埋进迪克的发旋，手掌温柔地游走在他的脊背。

许许多多暧昧的声音细碎得宛如玻璃渣子，像虫子一样噬咬着，钻进又钻出，毛孔里一阵阵酥麻的哭腔几欲把他压垮。托马斯的吻冰冷，他的手抵在迪克汗水淋漓的后脑勺，他们的身体没有一丝罅隙。

“迪克。”

……

我站得离门远远的。我知道自己绝不会被发现，也许是因为我无法忍受再次看见托马斯的脸。如果他的脸上正好又是那副傲慢疏离的表情，我保不准自己会做出什么事来。

开门之后，房间里散发出亚硝酸异戊酯的淡淡味道，我讽刺地想着托马斯用芳香剂的初衷大概是掩盖性爱之后的余味。他考虑得很周全，简直令人嫉妒。

透过门缝可以看到理查德重新被铐在身后的双手。替代品就像哑了一样，一声不吭由他摆布。我想，他起码还是知道不该触动更多警报的，这样终极人或许就永远不会知道他和夜枭那个小小的君子协定。辛迪加对待俘虏可不总是这么彬彬有礼的。也有可能他一直默不作声只是为了不自取其辱，谁知道呢。

夜枭终于从理查德身边移开脚步。他最后一次确认理查德的呼吸，然后快步离开了房间。

“布鲁斯。”我扔掉窃听器，在用鞋跟踩碎之前听见理查德喃喃地说。

发现托马斯并非他假装的那样事事如意，这是我最得意的时刻。

Fin


End file.
